Talk:Conquest Points
I know you can trade armor to get conquest points but does anyone know how much conquest points you get for each item... >Exzir< You can trade armor to get region points, not conquest points. Trading armor only helps your nation in the conquest campaign by helping them gain or keep control of a region. -- 16:07, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Thank you so much. Always saw the comment that you were awarded and not your nation was awarded. >ExziR< ))Pronounced Xzer(( I know I made a few changes to all the nations and the main page about CP. But I think the Alliad Notes page is wonderful in that it had all the information one one page. But I realize that doing the same for the CP page would make it too long. But each nation's page was repeating the same information as the last page. So i took the any Ranks information and transfered it to the main CP page. Hopefully that will improve browsing these pages and even them out a bit while reducing redundent information. --Azaron 09:00, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Now does bonus exp from an exp ring get included in the base exp calculation? Well I decided to find out. 20JUN2008 18:00 (UTC) ~Tito Test results. Used Anniversary Ring for the test. Started w/ 47500 Conquest Points, Bastokan Conquest Mogenhancemtn and when the band wore, I had 48461. This is a total of 961 Conquest Points earned. Now there are 2 ways Conquest Points could have been calculated. First, without the bonus exp from Anniversary Band: (3000/10) * 1.6 = 480 Second, with the bonus exp from Anniversary Band: (6000/10) * 1.6 = 960 Clearly this would leave one to believe that any bonus exp is also counted toward exp used in calculating Conquest Points 20JUN2008 19:45 (UTC) ~Tito Higher Rank for allowing buying with CP? Wasn't that that your nation has to be Rank one to allow the buying for higher price? Cemalidor 11:49, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Crystals Can we get a test to see how many crystals can be traded for how many conquest points? --Houshisama 17:00, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Ive heard that u can get Conquest points from trading in crystals if your Rank bar is full is there any truth in this and in that case hoe many CP / crystal? --Neeerav 15:43, 22 August 2008 (EST) You certainly can get some conquest points from trading crystals. I can't give you exact number on it, but my rank bar (Rank 6) had a slither left, and I traded in 7 stacks of crystals. I think I received around 600 points, but it was a while ago. Also, it is possible that your current rank might modify the amount of point per crystal ratio. After the rank bar is full, though, you can't trade in any crystals. Microcuts 14:09, 22 August 2008 (UTC) It's 1 Conquest Point per crystal at rank 10. I traded in 8 stacks in a similar manner and got just less than 96 Conquest Points for it. I am certain, because my CP were at exactly 0 beforehand. --OrofinOdin 23:03, 27 March 2009 (UTC)OrofinOdin